


Warning To My Children

by Mierke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cascade Poem, Gen, verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26341879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mierke/pseuds/Mierke
Summary: Inspired by the prompt:I'd love to see a fic that explores the sentience of the castle itself. How did it feel about the basilisk within it?.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Fandom Giftbox 2020





	Warning To My Children

**Author's Note:**

  * For [withinmelove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/withinmelove/gifts).



They told me I was a stronghold,  
My role to protect, to defend, to keep safe,  
They didn't mention the slithering beast within  
They didn't mention my walls would hide a killer  
I am a danger to the children I was meant to protect.

They built me slowly, brick by brick  
Layered me with magic and stones alike  
And bolstered me where I was weak,  
They propped me up and laid a spell and  
They told me I was a stronghold.

They told me I would keep children within  
Children who needed my guidance, my path,  
Innocent children, too young to know anything,  
Too young to take care of themselves and that's why  
My role to protect, to defend, to keep safe.

It took them years to build me completely,  
Day after day of protective spell in protective brick,  
Of laughter and joy, of the promise of safety,  
Years in which they would hide their secret  
They didn't mention the slithering beast within.

When I thought they were done, he added one more  
A final room, hidden from view to all but his chosen  
I buckled, refused, but was made from his magic  
He was stronger and I could do nothing but watch  
They didn't mention my walls would hide a killer.

I protect my children from storms and from armies  
Keep them safe and sound from the outside world  
I'll be the best sheep this wolf can ever hope to be,  
And hope that someday my warning will be heard,  
I am a danger to the children I was meant to protect.


End file.
